


Raindrops and Photographs

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, EngSpa Week 2017, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: He stands, grabbing his camera to take pictures of the photogenic flowers, wishing that he could look as beautiful as they do with rain dripping from his eyelashes.





	Raindrops and Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> “With a few flowers in my garden, half a dozen pictures and some books, I live without envy.” - Lope de Vega

Antonio never really knew what peace could be when he was a child, but ever since he moved to England, he thinks he can place what the idea is, thinks it might finally be a reality. He sits in the cool grass, dew beading up on the blades and getting his clothes wet. It’s clear that he doesn’t care, as he sprawls back into the grass and looks up at the grey sky. The scent of roses and carnations fill his senses, pulling him to look over at the flowers with raindrops on their delicate petals. 

He stands, grabbing his camera to take pictures of the photogenic flowers, wishing that he could look as beautiful as they do with rain dripping from his eyelashes. A chill fills his body, drawing him back into the house to huddle by the fireplace, filled with a sense of hominess. He never got to feel this inner peace as a child, never got to enjoy himself the way he does now. 

Antonio wanders to the kitchen, hoping to find something warm to eat, but only finds empty cupboards. He frowns, smothering the fire before leaving, heading toward the supermarket down the street from his house. He gets a few kinds of soups and some tea, wanting to push back the chill that will inevitably to permanently settle in his bones. The man at the checkout is the one that he usually sees working it. 

Sharp features, and the greenest eyes Antonio has ever seen on anyone. His hair frames his face, and it seems to be getting longer with every time he sees Arthur. “Hello again, Arthur.” He says, a smile coming to his lips. Arthur meets his eyes, a small smirk gracing his own lips. 

“Hello Antonio. Just can’t get enough of my face, can you? A picture is easier than coming to the supermarket once every few days. You know that, right?” He asks. He notices the camera hanging around his neck. “Just take one, Toni. Then maybe we can go out and you can get one of the two of us together?” He offers, thinking it was pretty smooth. In actuality, Antonio thinks it was pretty clumsy. He raises the camera to his face and snaps a picture of the handsome blond. 

“Thanks.” He smiles softly. “I think I would like that. Where should I meet you?” He asks, taking his bag. Arthur writes down his name and phone number on Antonio’s receipt, then watches the Spaniard leaving, wondering how anyone can be that cheerful with all the rain weighing down on them. He can see in Antonio’s eyes that there’s more for him to be sad about than happy. 

Antonio gets home and sets the soup to boil before heading to his dark room to develop his photographs. He gets the process started, humming quietly as he pulls the pictures out and leaves them to dry. Antonio washes his hands before returning to his dinner, stirring it. He can’t help but think about the proposed date with Arthur. Maybe things could go well for them. 

With that thought sitting in his mind he texts Arthur that he’d love to go out for drinks with him the next day. A not quite excited, but not quite scared feeling fills his stomach as he continues to think about it. Is he destroying the fragile peace he had given himself by letting someone else in? He supposes only time will tell. As it is now, he feels he doesn’t need anything else in his life, he doesn’t feel the need to have a boyfriend. 

He smiles to himself at the thought of the blond, offering to give him a picture. He loves photographs. They provide him with the memories his faulty mind could never keep.

**Author's Note:**

> "It's not the pain I'm afraid of; I know about the pain. What I'm afraid of is the end of this small, sweet dream." - Stephen King _Rose Madder_
> 
> Day 2 of EngSpa week. This was meant to be sadder than it is, but through the lense I was imagining this story it's all in sepia, like a melancholy memory that I'm holding onto. It was a weird time writing this, it was almost like the story was being pried from my mind and just dropped on the paper in jumbles I had to figure out. It kinda sucked, to be honest with you. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Prompt: “With a few flowers in my garden, half a dozen pictures and some books, I live without envy.” - Lope de Vega


End file.
